Murder 2
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: After the events in Blue Moon, Sturm has a meeting with Orange Star and Green Earth about peace. But peace is the last thing on everyone's mind after Sturm is murdered...
1. Chapter One

= Murder II =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Setting: Black Hole HQ  
The Time: 7:49 PM  
The Situation: Meeting  
  
"Sami, Max, Andy? Come in... Eagle and Drake are already here."  
  
The three stepped into the Headquarters after the infantry let them in. They looked around.  
  
"You know, for such evil guys, they sure have a decorative HQ," Andy said, looking around. They sat down on the couches provided.  
  
"Hi, Eagle, Drake," Max said. "Where's Jess?"  
  
"She couldn't come," Eagle explained. "She had to train the new recruits."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
Just then, Sturm, Hawke, Flak, and Lash came in.  
  
"Hello, Orange Star and Green Earth," Sturm said. "I understand that you understand why we are all here?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Eagle said. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if there can be a peace between us," Sturm said. "After all... Blue Moon is torn apart, and we've lost Adder... whats the point?"  
  
"I too am tired of war," Max muttered. "But how do we know that you're not up to something?"  
  
"You suspected me of doing evil back at that damned party," Sturm said. "Did I? No."  
  
"Good point," Drake said. "But still... that was murder... this is war."  
  
"I need some time in my office..." Sturm muttered, standing up. "Excuse me."  
  
He walked over to the stairs and started his ascent out of sight.  
  
"Whats with him?" Sami asked.   
  
"I don't really know," Hawke muttered. "He's been acting this weird for a while."  
  
"Maybe he's tired of constant evilness?" Flak suggested.  
  
"Meh... hey, whats that?"  
  
Sami pointed to a necklace on Flak's neck.  
  
"This? Oh, its a charm necklace. I use it for whatever...."  
  
"You're just hoping to get lucky," Lash said childlishly. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"...maybe..."  
  
"This is boring," Drake muttered. "Do you guys have beer?"  
  
"Yeah, let me go get some," Flak stood.  
  
"I'll get us some snacks," Hawke said, following Flak into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Lash coughed.  
  
"Uh... so..." Sami said. "How are things over at Green Earth?"  
  
"Pretty... nice..." Eagle said slowly.  
  
"I like the style of this place," Andy said, observing the walls and floor again.  
  
"It was all Sturm's idea," Lash said."He always did have other good ideas than just battles."  
  
Hawke came in with a box of doughnuts, while Flak had a keg of beers. Eagle tried to get another look at the charm bracelet, but...  
  
_The bracelet... it's gone... did he take it off?_  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Hawke said, heading for the stairs. "I must be heading upstairs. I forgot something in my office."  
  
"Yeah, I have to go, too," Flak said. "Upstairs... bathroom..."  
  
"But theres a bathroom down here," Lash said, confused.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, everyone! The show's on!"  
  
Everyone was on the couches, turned to the giant big screen TV. Everyone, at least, except for...  
  
"Say... where's Sturm? He said he'd be down for the movie tonight..."  
  
"Lets go get him," Sami said to Andy.  
  
"Sure, why not," Andy said, standing. "He's in his office, right?"  
  
"I think so," Hawke replied. "Hurry up, though. We won't wait forever."  
  
"Yeah, fine," Sami said, running upstairs.  
  
She and Andy looked around the hallways upstairs until they finally found the door marked 'CO Sturm's Office.'  
  
Sami knocked on the door. "Sturm? Are you ready for the movie? Everyone's waiting..."  
  
She opened the door and turned the light on.  
  
Sturm was sitting in his chair at his desk. His eyes were black instead of green. Smoke was rising from some part of him, but dissapearing into the air. He was leaned forward slightly.  
  
"What the-" Andy said.  
  
"Sturm? Are you okay?" Sami asked, stepping forward. As she did, sparks flew from where ever the smoke was coming from.  
  
"He's... dead..." Andy said.  
  
"Someone disabled him..." Sami said. "Whats this?"  
  
She picked two things off the ground. The first, a strange looking kind of gun, and a bracelet.  
  
"This is some kind of weapon..." Sami said. "And this is... Flak's charm bracelet..." 


	2. Chapter Two

= Murder II =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Setting: Black Hole HQ  
The Time: 8:30 PM  
The Situation: Sturm's Murder  
  
Drake, Andy, Sami, Max, Lash, Flak, and Hawke were all sitting on the couches. Eagle had stayed in the office to looked around.  
  
"Sturm is dead?" Lash asked.   
  
"Now that's odd," Hawke said. "Who would do that?"  
  
Flak was silent. Sami kept watching him sternly. He looked up and saw her looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked moodily.  
  
Sami looked away. "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Well, stop giving me that look, its annoying."  
  
_Flak seems to be in his normal mood_, Sami thought. _Doesn't her care at all that Sturm is dead?  
_  
Eagle came down the stairs, holding two objects. The weird weapon and the charm bracelet.  
  
"Alright, two key pieces here. What is this thing supposed to be?"  
  
He held out the strange gun.  
  
"That's an EMP gun I invented," Lash said uncertainly. "I don't know how it got up there..."  
  
"And this, I assume, is Flak's charm bracelet?"  
  
Flak gasped. Everyone else was silent.  
  
"Well?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Um... yeah... that's mine," Flak said, looking at the floor.  
  
"So, then," Eagle said. "The only thing I can think of as suspects were to be you and Hawke. Lash never went upstairs. Everyone else seems to be innocent, as we were all in this very room."  
  
"What about Andy and Max?" Hawke asked. "They went up to get Sturm, they could have done it!"  
  
"Let's see here," Eagle said. "Hawke, you went upstairs, making you a suspect."  
  
Hawke's expression changed. "But Flak went upstairs, too!"  
  
"I know," Eagle said. "So, by all means, the killer could be either one of you Black Hole characters!"  
  
Flak, Lash, and Hawke gasped.   
  
"But... what about Sami and Andy?"  
  
"I told them to go get Sturm. Besides, we would have heard the EMP gun go off, and..."  
  
Eagle stopped talking.  
  
"Wait... we didn't hear it anytime else, either..."  
  
"Thats right!" Drake said. "How could have Sturm been murdered?"  
  
"Um..." Lash spoke up.  
  
"What is it?" Flak asked.  
  
"Well... I made a special addition to the EMP Gun... I gave it a silencer."  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Damn fool!" Hawke said. "It's your fault this happened!"  
  
"Silence, please," Eagle said. "Let's go over this again... Flak and Hawke went upstairs. Everyone else stayed down here. Hawke, what were you doing?"  
  
"I was going to get the thing I forgot, I told you all before I left!"  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"My office," Hawke said.  
  
"Flak, where were you?"  
  
"My own office," Flak explained. "But as I was walking by Hawke's office, I didn't notice the light on. Someone was moving around in Lash's lab..."  
  
"Wait. Her lab is located on the second floor?"  
  
"Yeah, she uses it as her own office."  
  
"Hmmm... Hawke, what did you do in your office?"  
  
"I went to get the item," Hawke said.  
  
"What is this item, anyway?"  
  
"Uh, this thing," he pulled a remote control out of his pocket.  
  
"A TV Remote?"  
  
"Sometimes he takes it upstairs with him," Lash explained. "He always uses it for his own TV."  
  
"I did hear it when I walked by... the TV..." Flak recalled. "He must have used that for light."  
  
"Why a TV?" Eagle questioned.  
  
"Well, I was catching up on the begining of my favorite show," Hawke said. "The light helped me find the remote."  
  
"I see," Eagle said. "Flak, what did you do in your office?"  
  
"I was looking through my papers," Flak said. "Like I said before, someone was in Lash's lab..."  
  
"You could be lying..." Eagle said. "Either one of you."  
  
Flak and Hawke looked at each other.  
  
"Damn it, it was not me!" Hawke said.  
  
"I'll need to think over the facts," Eagle said. "Excuse me..." 


	3. Chapter Three

= Murder II =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
A/N: Sorry about the necklace/bracelet thing, I kept mixing them up. It's a necklace, for those who are confused. Yeah. I'll edit it on up sooner or later.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Setting: Black Hole HQ  
The Time: 9:00 PM  
The Situation: Sturm's Murder  
  
Eagle sat alone atop a desk in the front hall. He was rethinking the case.  
  
_So let's see... Hawke and Flak went upstairs, both of them went to their own offices... Lash's EMP Gun and Flak's necklace were found... hmmm...  
  
Lash didn't go upstairs at any time, so it couldn't possibly be her... so that means... somebody stole the EMP gun from Lash's lab while they were upstairs and killed Sturm._  
  
_So, Flak and Hawke... Flak claims he heard something in the lab, and Hawke was in his room, using the TV for light. I wonder..._  
  
He stood and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lash asked.  
  
"I just need to check something," Eagle said, walking up the stairs.  
  
Everyone fell silent as he disappeared behind the upstairs walls.  
  
"Hmmm... weird," Sami said. "What does he need to check?"  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Eagle came back downstairs.  
  
"Did you figure out anything?" Drake asked.  
  
"I still need to think," Eagle replied, walking into the main hall. He sat down on the desk again.  
  
_Hmmm... okay, again, a recap: Flak goes to his office, claims something or someone was in Lash's lab, while Hawke was in his own room, using the TV for light with the volume turned low. But, of course, after a little inspection, I think I know who the killer is!_  
  
---  
  
Eagle entered the room again, with a confident look on his face.  
  
"Well? Did ya figure it out?" Andy asked.  
  
"Tell us, who killed Sturm?" Flak asked.  
  
"Alright," Eagle said, sitting down on a chair. "Okay, so we all know the two main suspects - Flak and Hawke. For Flak, his charm necklace was at the crime scene, along with Lash's EMP gun, which quite clearly was stolen from her lab."  
  
"Well... yeah... I guess," Lash said. "I never did go upstairs, after all."  
  
"So when you both went upstairs, you both went to your own offices. But someone lied - one of you killed Sturm!"  
  
"Why can't people just tell us whoever killed who?" Drake sighed.  
  
"Shut up, this is interesting!" Andy whispered.  
  
"Flak, you said someone was in Lash's lab, correct?"   
  
"Yeah," Flak said. "I heard 'em while I was walking by."  
  
"And Hawke, at that time you were in your office?"  
  
"Well, of course," Hawke said.  
  
"So during those times, Sturm was murdered. What do you think?"  
  
"Um..." Flak said.  
  
"Well, I'll point out some things," Eagle said. "When I was investigating your office, Hawke... I noticed something..."  
  
"What?" Hawke asked.  
  
"You know when TVs usually warm up after they've been turned on for a time?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How long did you leave your TV on?"  
  
"Well, I returned downstairs after around 30 minutes, while you were getting the movie ready," Hawke said.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you something - that TV wasn't warm!"  
  
Hawke gasped.  
  
"Impossible!" he said. "It might have cooled down-"  
  
"Don't give me your crap, you never turned that TV on!" Eagle said.  
  
Hawke stammered. "I didn't kill Sturm!"  
  
"Want more proof? When you and Flak came back from the kitchen, I noticed Flak didn't have his charm necklace on."  
  
"Oh... that..." Flak said. "You see, Hawke asked if he could borrow it, so I gave it... to... him..."  
  
Hawke gazed on the floor.  
  
"Want any more proof?" Eagle asked. "The one who killed Sturm was Hawke!"  
  
Everyone looked at Hawke, who slowly began to snicker.  
  
"Heh heh heh... you got me," he said. "I thought Flak, being the stupid bastard he is, would forget about the whole borrowing thing withing a few minutes. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Actually, no," Flak said. "Eagle reminded me when he brought the kitchen thing up."  
  
"Doesn't matter anymore, anyway," Hawke said.  
  
"You killed Sturm?" Lash asked. "But... why?"  
  
"You wanna know why?" Hawke said, standing. "Because that son of a bitch was gonna close down Black Hole Army!"  
  
Flak and Lash gasped.  
  
"That's right!" Hawke spat. "He felt the need for peace after Adder, Grit, Olaf and Kanbei died! That was the reason he seemed so different before he died tonight! I couldn't help myself, I felt that if I killed Sturm and took over, Black Hole wouldn't have to shut down, and our reign of terror could still run on!"  
  
"Looks like you were wrong, pal," Eagle said.  
  
"Obviously," Hawke said. "Look, are you gonna arrest me, or are you all gonna sit there and gape at me?"  
  
---  
  
The police cars and ambulance drove off. Flak and Lash watched sadly as they drove off.  
  
"We're ruined," Lash said. "After three of our friends dead, we won't be able to run Black Hole by ourselves."  
  
"I knew this day would come," Flak said. "We should have never joined this wretched army."  
  
Andy and Max walked outside to see them standing silently.  
  
"I'm sorry about tonight, guys," Max said. "I understand how you feel."  
  
"It's okay, I guess," Flak said. "It's all Hawke's fault, anyway."  
  
"So where are you gonna go now?" Andy asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know... around..." Flak said. "Maybe check out which country I'd like to join... that kind of stuff."  
  
"I'll miss ya, Flakalak," Lash muttered.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor." Flak said.   
  
He turned and slowly walked off, possibly out of their lives forever, as they sadly watched him silently at the front of the HQ of Black Hole: another country ruined by murder...  
  
**COMING SOON: MURDER 3**  
  
A month after Black Hole's downfall. Flak and Lash have settled as COs in the Orange Star and Green Earth countries. Yellow Comet invites them over to their HQ, but strange things begin to happen at night, until someone is murdered! The killer needs to be caught before the casualties pile up! 


End file.
